Rakurai
Class Info Tier 0 - Bowman After the demise of his mother and sisters, he wanted to learn how to fight, but his father only knew so much about the bow. He practiced vigorously every day, but he was not seeing improvements very quickly. Thanks to a customer of his fathers business, he started to become better in his skills. Tier 1 - Nomad His father bought him a horse, Tyronne, for his eighth birthday, and thus he started to learn the ways of a nomad. Books his father had helped him, but for the most part, he's taught himself. There was once, while his father was in town near some plains, where Rakurai met a real nomad, a Ranger, who made a living hunting from horseback. This really helped Rakurai advance in his skills, but he still has a lot left to learn, and as he's only eight years old, his muscles and height are still in development. Tier 2 - Ranger He's not to this point yet; he's thought about using a sword, but while in the Nomad class, he's kept his dedication to the bow and arrow, wanting to become stronger with these things first, before taking on another weapon. Tier 3 - Nomad Trooper Strength and speed are with him always; he'll be proud to reach this class. He's accurate, fast, and decently strong, but now he wishes to be more helpful to others, and spend more time with his father.﻿ Appearance He has short, light yellow hair, and large blue eyes. His skin is closer to a pale caucasian color, but his cheeks are typically bright, rosy red. He wears a long, greenish-blue shirt, tied tightly at the waist with a scarlet sash. Also wears long, brown pants, reaching to his brown boots. He wears a head band tied just above his left knee with a design on the front; he will use it as a bandage sometimes if he, or someone else, is injured.﻿ Personality He used to be a very talkative, curious youngster, who loved to help his mother in the kitchen. He got annoyed by his twin sisters, but he loved them nonetheless. He loved to work with his daddy, and wanted to be just like him when he grew up. After he discovered the demise of his dear mother and sisters, his personality began to change, but not until after he finally realized that mama and sisters were dead; kind of like a sleep you can never wake up from. He's quiet and isolative, but he's amiable, mature for his age, and still loves to be of help. ﻿ History He was the typical little boy, always on the move, and loved to climb on things and get into stuff he wasn't supposed too. His mother and father loved him, almost spoiled him, throughout his young life. When his mother introduced him to his sisters the morning after they were born, he wasn't so sure about them - they were loud and annoying, but he grew to love them nonetheless. Melodia, the younger of the twins, did not grow as fast as Tia-Marie, and was very skinny, even though she ate plenty. Rakurai spent more time taking care of Melodia, because he was worried about her, and no matter how many times his mother and father explained to him that it was natural, and she'd be fine, he would still fret when she didn't eat all of her food. He helped out his father in the merchants tent on many occasions, sometimes even making business transactions; with his father close by, of course. He'd gone on three business trips with his father since he was four, and he was allowed on a fourth on the day that the bandit raid took place. When his father came back, he already knew something was wrong, and had Rakurai stay with the wagon while he went inside the house. He came out with a broken-hearted look on his face, and his complexion was solemn and almost grey-looking with depression. He tried to explain it to Rakurai, but it took many days for Rakurai to understand. He'd wait by the windows, or in front of the door, waiting for mother and his sisters to "come home", but they never did. When his father took him to watch as the townsfolk burry the dead, his father showed him the coffins that contained his mother and sisters, and that's when he realized that they were sleeping, and were never going to wake up. He then began to learn how to play by himself, but he was not all that interested in "playing". He wanted to learn how to do something; so, with help from his dad, he learned how to use a bow, and learned a little bit of reading. He practices both skills every day - he assists his father in the tent in the morning, uses his bow and arrow skills in the afternoon, and practiced reading in the evenings. For his eighth birthday, Hiraishin bought for his son a horse, named Tyronne. Rakurai quickly befriended the horse and learned how to ride him. He still keeps his daily routine, but he also goes for an early-afternoon walk, and allows Tyronne to gallop about and graze where he wishes, so long as he stays in Rakurai's sight.﻿ RP History ﻿ Supports ﻿ Copyright ﻿OC belongs to: amanda2324 - Historian II of Fire Emblem Roleplay (FERP)